Lost My Pieces
by DarkeySpark
Summary: Piensas que por que esa persona sonríe es feliz ? No, No siempre es así, A pesar de ser exitoso o popular a veces se necesita más para alcanzar esa felicidad... -Humanizado- SoarinDash
1. Chapter 1

En una gran ciudad llamada Ponyville, Un lugar donde se puede encontrar todo tipo de persona, Ya sean altos, bajos, delgados o gordos…Bueno, No vamos a hablar de cualquier persona, Claro está…Esta historia se centra en una pequeña y ruda Chica de cabellos de colores… ¡Rainbow Dash!

(Rainbow Dash POV)

-¡¿Eh?! -me levante bruscamente de la silla-

-Lo que oye señorita Dash. -habló mi maestro. Luego de decirme que reprobaría la materia -Si no quiere reprobar el año, usted necesitará un tutor-

¿Cómo llegué a esto?...

Salí de la escuela. Ughh! ¡Como odio a ese viejo!, ¡¿Qué se cree?! Casi reprobándome el año de esa manera, Caminé unas cuantas cuadras más. Bueno, quizá no me he esmerado mucho este año. Al menos el anciano me tiene una pisca de cariño dándome una última oportunidad. Subí las escaleras y me detuve en una puerta. Saqué las llaves y entré al departamento. Mi departamento.

¡JA! Nada mal para una chica de 15 años, ¿Verdad? Tiré mis cosas como siempre y me dirigí a mi habitación sin molestarme en saludar. ¿Para qué? Nadie vive aquí más que yo…

Me largue de la casa de mis padres, no soportaba el tener vivir con ellos, Eso solo hacía que me entristeciera. Mi tía comprendió mi desdicha al vivir así y me ofreció el vivir aquí. Un departamento que ella paga. Genial, ¿No?

Abrí la bañera, necesitaba un "baño relajante" como decía mi amiga Rarity. Ya en la ducha empecé a recordar la charla con el viejo, digo maestro.

-¿P-pero a quien se supone que escoja para mi tutor? -entré en pánico y además de que yo no quería un tutor, no conozco a casi nadie de esta clase, Twilight vendría siendo buena idea pero ella es más complicada que el viejo en frente de mí.

-De eso usted no se preocupe, Señorita Dash -El viejo sonrió. ¡Está disfrutando de mi desdicha! Maldito. -Tengo la persona indicada para asignarle-

Me sorprendí -¿Quién? –Pregunté-

-Creo que usted conoce al joven Soarin, ¿Verdad?-

-Eh? -Esperen, esperen. Soarin? El capitán del equipo de futbol, el chico más atlético de la escuela, ¡¿Ese Soarin?!

-Sí, ese mismo -contestó como si hubiera leído mi mente. Yo lo sabía, ¡Ese hombre tenía que ser del diablo! -Es muy inteligente y responsable, estoy seguro que hará un gran trabajo con usted.

Saqué la toalla y me envolví con ella. Si quería aprobar este año tenía que jugar el mismo juego que el viejo, y bajo sus mismas reglas, además con la amenaza de mi tía sobre dejar de pagar el departamento si repruebo, Pues... no es como si me quedaran muchas opciones-

-Con que Soarin, ¿Eh? -suspiré y me eché en la cama -supongo que puede ser interesante.-y antes de darme cuenta me dormí, Me esperaría un largo día mañana…

-Fin Prologo-

**Holi uwu**

**Soy yo, La Darketa :D, Y con la historia nueva que prometí C:**

**Bueno, Esté prologo no es solo mío, Ya que tuve una GRAN ayuda de mi amiga Skylar, Es más ella hizo casi todo :'v, Yo solo puse algunas cosas…**

**Actualizaré lo más pronto posible c:**


	2. Un poco acerca de mí

Ya era de día, El despertador de Dash la levanto bruscamente. Repetir la misma rutina todos los días era agotador, Tener que preparar su propio desayuno, Darse una ducha, Preparar su almuerzo y sin mencionar que nunca preparaba su uniforme un día antes, Por eso le costaba encontrarlo…

(Rainbow Dash POV)

-¡Ughhh!-Me levante hacienda mi típica rabieta de siempre ¡Como detesto tener que ir a la escuela!

Fui a la cocina. No hice el majestuoso "Desayuno de lujo" Al menos era comestible, Recuerdo la última vez que quemé mis huevos y la paranoica vecina de al lado pensó que era un incendio ¡Vaya escandalo el de ese día!, Ya no importa con unas tostadas me es suficiente-

Corrí hasta la ducha, ¡Oh!, Me encantaba darme una ducha antes de irme a la escuela, De cierta manera me relaja y me siento bien…

Sentirme bien…

Cuando estaba en la ducha me encantaba reflexionar sobre mi vida, ¿Cómo fue que me decidí a irme de casa?-

(FlashBack)

¡¿Es que no lo entiendes, Mujer?! –Gritó mi padre a mi madre- ¡No voy a darte esta casa ni nada! ¡Es más apenas nos divorciemos, Te olvidas de mí para siempre!

¡JA! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡La ley está de mi lado, Puedo dejarte sin nada si quiero, así que no me provoques!

-Yo solo observaba como discutían. Me dolía mucho verlos así, Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Solo soy una niña, Lo más triste de todo es que el amor que alguna vez se tuvieron mis padres había terminado. Eso me hacía sentir como si fuera un error y empecé a creerlo.

(Fin Flashback)

En ese momento me sentí destruida, Sin valor, En el fondo siempre fui una cobarde…Esa noche deje una nota en la mesa del comedor, Tomé algunas de mis cosas y me fui al lugar más cercano y seguro que conocía…La casa de mi tía.

Ella me recibió con gusto, Me dijo que no hiciera ruido, Ya que su esposo puede ser muy gruñón si lo despiertan, Le expliqué todo lo que pasaba en mi hogar. A juzgar por su cara de compasión ella entendía como me sentía.

-Me dio de cenar, luego me hizo algo de espacio en su sillón, No podía pedir mucho después de todo su casa no era tan grande y yo era solo una arrimada-

Al día siguiente solo me levanté, Fui al baño y me puse mi uniforme. Pensaba en no ir a la escuela pero, ¿Qué impresión tendría mi tía si dejo de ir a la escuela así como así?, Era muy temprano todavía pero quería salir rápido de la casa. Pero después de salir del baño ella ya tenía un desayuno para mí, fue muy amable de su parte, Ella era muy buena cocinando, Tenía una cafetería que era muy exitosa Qué suerte… ¿Verdad?

Ya se me hacía algo tarde…Tenía que apresurarme. Salí rápidamente de casa de mi tía, Despidiéndome claro…

-Al llegar a la escuela mis amigas y yo hablamos como siempre, Lo que queríamos hacer el fin de semana y cosas que nos interesaban. Cuando se ponían a hablar de chicos yo simplemente me ponía indiferente, Es decir… ¿Amor?, Eso no existe y mis padres se encargaron de que lo supiera. A los pocos minutos mi maestro llego y nos indicó que nos sentáramos, Se puso a explicar su clase y como siempre… No entendía nada-

Ya había terminado la clase, Estaba a punto de ir a la cafetería cuando el maestro me indicó que me acercara a su escritorio.

Me dio una mirada sería- Señorita Dash, Su tutor está a punto de llegar- Me senté en una silla al lado mientras miraba a la puerta por unos minutos hasta que él llegó-

¡Profesor! Lamento la tardanza, Tuve un problema con unos amigos pero ya está todo bien- Luego él me miro- ¿Es ella?

El maestro asintió- Si, Es ella. Tienen que coordinar sus horarios de estudio y eso, Vayan conociéndose, Quiero que la ayudes en todo lo que puedas, ¿Ok?-Soarin solo respondió que sí- Pueden retirarse

Al salir del salón noté que Soarin estaba con su ropa de gimnasio, Como lo sospechaba él era uno de los mejores deportistas de la escuela, Después de mi claro. Pero… ¿Sería tan inteligente como para dominar la materia en la que necesito ayuda?

¿Por qué me miras tanto?- Preguntó Soarin- Yo no supe que decir y solo me puse a balbucear- ¿Y-yo?, Naada-

El solo asintió- ¿Te parece si nos encontramos al fin de clases?, Vamos a un por un café y coordinamos lo que el maestro dijo ¿Te parece?-

¡Claro!, ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Adiós!

Al entrar a la cafetería, Vi que mis amigas me hacían señas para que me dirigiera a ellas- ¿Qué pasó chicas?- Ellas solo se acercaron a mí y preguntaron qué me dijo el Profesor-Solo dije que tenía un nuevo tutor. Lo dije en voz baja, No quería que nadie se enterara- Esto solo hizo que ellas se acercaran más a mí-

Me bombardearon con preguntas como: "¿Tutor, Tan pronto?", "¿Quién es?", ¿Es guapo?", "¿Dónde está?"- Yo solo grité que se callaran y decidí hablar-

Prefiero no decir nada, No quiero manchar ni su reputación ni la mía- Gracias por entender ¡Adiós!- Me levanté y corrí de la cafetería rápidamente-

*Después de clase*

Al parecer Soarin ya me estaba esperando- ¡Hey! ¡Aquí estoy!- Me dirigí hasta él- Entonces… ¿Qué haremos?

Vamos por un café, ¿Recuerdas?

Ah, Cierto… ¡Vamos!

**Holí soy la Darketa, La Dark o como me quieran decir uwu**

**Me estaré quedando ideas, No pidan que actualice tan seguido Plox :'s**

**Y por si no lo saben Soarin es un año mayor que ella.**


	3. Si a esto se le puede llamar amistad

(Ya en el café)

-Rainbow no podía dejar de notar que Soarin la miraba fijamente, Pasaron los minutos. Dash estaba muy nerviosa así que rompió el silencio-

Entonces… ¿Cómo sería nuestro horario de estudio?–Soarin no mostró ninguna expresión, Solo se puso la mano en la barbilla-

Bueno eso depende de ti, Yo estoy libre en las tardes…Y en las noches –Diciendo eso último como susurro-

¿Q-qué? –Dijo Dash con algo de vergüenza a Soarin que estaba con su mirada sería fingiendo no haber dicho nada-

No importa, De todas maneras, ¿Quieres que te muestre donde vivo?– Dijo Dash tratando de ser un poco más amistosa-

Claro…-Dijo este seriamente-

Dash estaba algo preocupada. Soarin no era cualquier tipo, Era uno de los mejores deportistas en la escuela y se sabía que muchas veces no dormía por estar entrenando hasta muy tarde, Si hacía todo esto ¿Cómo es que podía estar libre siendo su tutor en las tardes?

(Ya en el departamento de Dash)

Bueno…Este es mi hogar…Siéntete como en casa, Perdona el desorden es solo que no he tenido tiempo para limpiar-Dijo Dash mirando a los trastes sucios y ropa tirada en el suelo–Obviamente estaba avergonzada, Pero al parecer Soarin no le dio importancia-

¿Y tus padres?-Dijo Soarin, Está pregunta incomodo a Dash, Ella no había hablado de este tema ni con sus amigas, No quería llamar la atención por ese tipo de razones- Pero Soarin esperaba una respuesta.

B-bueno yo…- Dash no sabía que decir-No se lo he dicho a nadie de la escuela, Ni siquiera a mis amigas…Yo escape de casa y mi tía me paga este departamento, Es por eso que no debo de reprobar esta materia porque si eso pasa tendré que regresar con mis tontos padres…-Dijo Dash tratando de no recordar sus problemas-

Lamento lo que sucedió, Me caes bien Rainbow Dash, Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda…Bueno quiero que practiques lo que dice en este papel, Te veo mañana- Dijo Soarin entregando dicho papel y acariciando un poco la cabeza de Dash antes de retirarse-

-Bueno…Eso fue raro- Dijo Dash mirando hacía la salida algo confundida por el repentino comportamiento de Soarin, Que ella pensaba que era un sujeto serio o un tanto cortante-

Me pregunto qué va a pasar después…

(Al día siguiente)

(Rainbow Dash P.O.V)

Estaba en clase de Gimnasia, Ese día hubo un partido contra los de otros alumnos, Soarin estaba entre ellos. Fue raro, Solo estaba sentado mirándome, ¡Eso es aterrador!, ¡¿Qué nadie le enseño que no se debe hacer ese tipo de cosas?!

Decidí ignorarlo ¿Qué más podía hacer?, Ni al caso que me acercara y le dijera algo como: "Hey deja de mirarme así o te lastimaré", No quiero que piense que soy una especie de loca o algo así…

-Ya era hora de salir de la escuela, ¡Diablos tengo que pasar como 3 horas con Soarin! Luego tengo que ir a hacer entregas a clientes de mi tía, Ella insiste en que no es necesario pero no me importa hacerlo, Eso ayuda a mis habilidades en montar bicicleta, Espero algún día participar en uno de los torneos más importantes BMX, Es mi sueño-

¡Señorita Dash! –Grito mi maestro sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿Qué cree que por que ya se acerca la hora de salir puede ponerse a fantasear?

¡N-no profesor! ¡Lo siento!- Dije soltando una risa nerviosa-

Ya habían terminado las clases, Estaba afuera esperando a Soarin, No sé si esté bien, Quizás los demás lo mal interpreten y esas cosas…

-¡Oh vaya, Creo que es él! ¿Qué hago?, ¡Oh ya sé!-

Me dirigí hacía el puesto de tacos, ¡Me encantan!, Solo espero que Soarin no me haya notado…

-Dash, ¿Comprando tacos?-Dijo Soarin dándome una sonrisa-Se sintió extraño nunca pensé que el fuera así, Después de todo no tuve la mejor primera impresión que digamos…-

S-si…Es que los adoro, ¿Quieres uno?- Dije nerviosamente-

-¡Claro! –Parecía un niño, Con brillo en los ojos mientras comía, Debo de decir que creo que Soarin es algo bipolar…

**Aadsdas :v**

**No sé qué hacer con este fic uwu**

**Creo que es hora de pedir ayuda C:**

**O tal vez lo elimine o algo así :'v**

**Quiero sus sensuales reviews uwú**

**La Darketa ;) **


	4. Sigues sorprendiéndome

(Rainbow Dash POV)

Cuando terminamos de comer Soarin se ofreció a llevarme a casa… Y dije "¿Por qué no?" A lo mejor su bicicleta o algo sea grande, O al menos eso Espero…

-¿Y bien Soarin? ¿En dónde nos iremos?-Dije buscando alguna bicicleta con la vista- Él solo soltó una leve risita y luego me indicó que lo siguiera-

Luego me mostró algo increíble… ¡Él tiene su propia motocicleta! Eso es muuuuucho más genial que una bicicleta, ¡Sin duda esto sería muy emocionante!

Pero unos segundos después de salir de la escuela un recuerdo invadió mi mente….

(Flashback)

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Vamos más rápido!-

-¡Claro Dash! ¡Sujétame fuerte!-

-.10 minutos después.-

¡Eso fue divertido! ¡Gracias Papá!... ¿Esas flores son para mamá?-

-Pues si…La quiero tanto…-

(Fin Flashback)

-¿Dash? ¿Rainbow Dash?-Fue cuando salí de mi trance, Soarin se había preocupado porque al parecer estuve así varios minutos-¿Sucede algo Dash?-

-¿A mí?... O no nada, Estoy bien…-

-¿Sabes? Te noto muy pensativa… ¡Relájate un poco!, Iremos por un lugar que conozco ¡Sujétate fuerte!- Me sujeté del torso de Soarin, Noté que tenía un torso muy fuerte y bien formado, Me sonrojé un poco con solo pensar en eso-

*Al llegar*

Miré algo confundida y emocionada, Me había traído a una pista BMX que no venía hace meses, No porque no quisiera, Tal vez me puse un poco violenta y se me había prohibido la entrada…

-Soarin…Es muy lindo de tu parte traerme aquí…

-Lo sé, Algo me dijo que te gustaría este lugar, Te he visto en bicicleta tienes mucho talento-

-Pero yo no puedo ingresar, Tengo prohibida la entrada…-

-¡Tonterías!, ¿Cómo no pueden dejar que alguien como tú ingrese?- Dijo este tomándome del brazo hacía adentro-

¡Alto!, ¡Ella no tiene permitido entrar!- Dijo un tipo poniéndose en frente de ambos- ¡Y tú sabes eso enana agresiva!

-T-te lo dije Soarin, Nunca me dejarán entrar nuevamente…-Intente moverme pero Soarin seguía parado ahí mirando al tipo con una mirada algo fría, Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, Bueno sí pero esta era más intensa y penetrante-

Amigo… ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así?...Realmente me está asustando-Dijo el tipo sudando un poco por el susto-

-Déjala pasar-Dijo con un tono muy tétrico mientras sostenía mi mano-

B-bueno, Creo que ya ha pasado mucho y tal vez se portara bien está vez, -¿No?- Dijo el tipo haciéndose a un lado-

Claro que sí, Si se porta mal, ya sabré como castigarla-Susurro mientras me hacía pasar-

¿E-eh?- Dije muy confundida y algo sonrojada-¿Acababa de insinuar algo?, Ya no sé con este tipo…

**Holeh shavos -3-**

**Perdonen que no actualice pero es por los deberes uwu**

**Tal vez actualice como en unos dos o tres días Pero necesito ideas, Ideas shidas**

**No hago caso a los que no tienen cuenta :v**

**Con todo su amor, **_**La Darketa.**_


End file.
